Incandescently Happy
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: The Darcy's wedding night. Movie verse. Happens before the alternate ending (if you're from UK)


**Incandescently Happy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, none of the characters... NOTHING**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Mr Darcy/ Elizabeth**

**Summary: The Darcy's wedding night. Movie verse. Happens before the alternate ending (if you're from UK)**

**Warning: Smut!**

* * *

She stood out on the balcony. She looked out at the beauty of her new home. Home. Pemberley was now her home. Anywhere where he was. He was inside overseeing the servants, who were being given the evening off, in celebration of their master's marriage. They had married from her parish but they were spending their wedding night in Pemberley. She remembered falling in love with the vast lands of Pemberley on her first visit. Elizabeth particularly loved the grounds. She could not wait to walk through them, explore them. To explore them with her husband. "My husband." She whispered to herself. She had married Mr Darcy. The man had been the most intolerable person she had ever met. Yet, she fell in love with him.

She heard footsteps behind her. A large hand rested on the small of her back. She took a deep breath and was met with his masculine scent. "Good evening." He whispered in her ear, standing very close to her.

"Good evening, my love." She moved closer to him, drawing his arms around her. It was a cool summer's evening, but his arms were keeping her warm.

But he felt her shiver. "Let us return inside." He pulled off his jacket and draped it over her slender shoulders.

"Thank you." She smiled and allowed him to lead her into his grand home. _Their_ grand home. Her heart pounded furiously as he led her up the stairs. She knew what going to happen next. Their wedding night. Her hand was linked through his arm. She shivered again, but not from the cold.

"You're cold."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. I am not cold."

They came to a stop outside her own private bed chambers. "I shall come to you in half an hour. Is that enough time?"

"Yes." She pulled her hand away from his arm. She was about to turn into her bedchamber, when his hand caught her wrist and pulled her to his chest. His lips crashing down onto her own. He knocked her breath from her, again.

"I am sorry," he apologised. "I could not help myself." He pushed a curl of her hair away from her cheek. "I shall see you in a moment." Kissing her cheek this time. He watched her as she slowly disappeared into her chambers. Fitzwilliam smiled to himself as he turned and quickly went to his own chambers.

Elizabeth stood with her back against the wooden door, listening to his footsteps retreating away. She laughed to herself as she rushed to her vanity table. She had been given a tour of the house earlier and she fell in love with the room immediately. Especially the vanity table. It was adorned with perfumes, hairbrushes, vanity mirrors and other things needed for a woman. She pulled her hair from its pins, brushing it quickly. Her wedding. Their wedding night. She rang the bell for her maid. All her life, she had her mother and Jane to aid her with the ties of her dress and corset. Now, she had her own personal maid.

The young woman rushed into the room five minutes later. Neither woman spoke to the other. Elizabeth was thinking about her husband. The young maid was too afraid to speak to her new mistress. Everything was ready. The maid left the room and Elizabeth stood in the middle of the grand room.

Twenty minutes passed as she was sitting on the edge of her bed, facing the adjoining door, which led to her husband's chambers. The new Mrs Darcy took slow breaths as the door opened and her husband had arrived. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him. He wore his breeches and his white shirt. It was untucked and unbuttoned slightly. He looked how she saw him that day in the mist. Spectacular. "Mr Darcy." She gave a sly grin and stood up from her seat, curtseyed a little before him.

He smirked when she did this. He bowed deeply to her. "Mrs Darcy." He straightened and slowly stepped forward. "Are you well?"

"Very well." She rested her hands on his shoulders, while his moved to her waist. "Are you well, my love?"

He nodded. "I am." He dipped his head down and kissed her lips. The passion grew. "Elizabeth." He muttered when he pulled his lips away from her own.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Yes?"

Fitzwilliam said nothing, he led her to the bed. They stood at the side of the bed. He took her hands in his and rested them at the base of his shirt. "Take it off me."

Elizabeth nodded and pulled the shirt off his body. Her breath hitched at the sight of his well-formed body, which was revealed to her when she pulled his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor. She pressed her hand against his chest, feeling his warm and also his heartbeat. "William." She murmured and lowered her hand to the front of his breeches. "What do I do?"

"Let me." He lifted her up and gently placed her on the bed. He sat at her feet, one hand resting on her ankle, and slowly pushing the nightgown up her body. "Relax." He chuckled at her rigid posture. "I will be gentle." He stood and pushed off his breeches, before climbing onto the bed, laying over her.

"Kiss me." She begged him. Wanting to distract her from what was about to happen to them both.

"Yes my love." He obeyed her and kissed her softly, his hands roaming her body. "Elizabeth." He moaned against her skin, when her hand gingerly wrapped around his hardened member. He gave another groan as she rubbed him. "Where... How did you know?"

He saw her blush. "My mother said men enjoy it." She blushed, continuing to pleasure him with her small hand. "I also read about it."

He bent down and kissed her hard on the lips, pulling her nightgown to her hips. His hand moved between her legs, gently caressing her in the most intimate of places. He watched her as he pushed a finger into her. "Shhhh..." He reassured her as she gave a cry. It was a shock to her. No man had ever touched her so intimately, and it was unbelievable.

"William!" She cried out once again as he added a second finger. Her own hand stroked his member.

He pulled his fingers from her and urged her to removed her hand from him. He pulled her nightgown further up her body. "May I take it off?"

Elizabeth nodded and shifted into a sitting up position. "Take it off, please." She begged him.

"As you wish." He pulled her nightgown off, placing it on the bed next to them, wear it lay forgotten until the next morning.

She pulled him into a hot and searing kiss. Desperate for him to touch her again. "Please William." This voice was new to her. She had never begged in her life. Now, she was begging her husband to make love to her. She lay back, pulling him with her.

"Part your legs." He whispered. His breath tickling her lips when they parted. He felt her shift under him and her legs were bent either side of him. "This will hurt, but I will try and not to hurt you too much."

"I trust you." Her hands resting on his shoulders.

Fitzwilliam looked down at his wife. She was beautiful and she was his wife. At last. He slowly pressed into her. She gave a small cry when he was fully inside her. "Shhh... Sh..." He tried to reassure her. She was crying softly. He was obviously hurting her. He didn't want to. She felt good around him. "Elizabeth. Lizzy."

Her breaths came out in pants and her fingers digging into the flesh of his shoulders. "William," she gasped. "Move."

He nodded and gently began moving within her. Their movements were awkward at first. Both learning about each other. She was learning about this part of her life for the first time. Cries and gasps filled the room as they moved together. "Lizzy." He moaned in her ear as he thrust once more into her, filling her with his essence.

Elizabeth lay under him, gasping and moaning. She did not know what to say. For once in her life she was speechless. The man above her moved from her and lay next to her. "William." She whispered once and he pulled her into his arms, pulling the bed covers over them both. "How do you feel?"

"I am incandescently happy." He smiled down at her, his fingers stroking her naked back.

She kissed him softly. "Me also." She moved into his arms, head against his shoulder and both fell asleep. They were now husband and wife.

* * *

**A/N: I had a lot of great responses from another Pride and Prejudice story and it gave me the idea to write this story. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
